HB Drabbles
by anmah
Summary: A series of HiroxBrooklyn drabbles 'cause this pairing needs more love!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Do **NOT** own Beyblade

Pairing: HiroxBrooklyn

Drabbles are fun.

* * *

**Stay**

When they sleep at night, Brooklyn curls into Hiro and lightly clutches at his shirt, as if he is afraid that the elder will disappear.

Every morning, Hiro kisses him on the forehead to reassure him that he is still there.

**Jealous**

Brooklyn feels that Tyson receives special attention from Hiro that he himself does not. Therefore, whenever he and the elder Granger part in front of his younger brother, Brooklyn gives him a sound kiss on the lips – with a little fiddling of his rich blue bangs as an extra – just to remind Tyson who Hiro _really_ belongs to.

**Memories**

Brooklyn is haunted by memories that he does not wish to remember, ever. Memories filled with tears, and pain, and a sweet, kind face that was torn away from him. All he wants now are the memories of his life with Hiro. They are the only ones worth remembering now.

**Believe**

In reality, Brooklyn had very low self-esteem. A slight misconception on his part could lead to a series of horrible scenarios in his mind, all leading up to the point where Hiro would end their relationship. It was difficult to control, as much as he tried. Simply because, Hiro was Hiro. Intelligent, handsome, strong, bold, a true leader – everyone wanted to be with Hiro, and Hiro could have anyone.

Luckily for him, Hiro knew exactly what he wanted, and he would never cease reminding him of that.

**Mistletoe**

Hiro entered their bedroom to find a million pieces of fake decorative shrubbery hanging from the ceiling. A particularly large bunch looked close to falling onto their bed.

* * *

Like? Want me to update? Review please!

Much love 'cause I really love you,

Anmah


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Do **NOT **own Beyblade

**Pairing**: HiroxBrooklyn

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! You are all wonderful and I hope you enjoy this next little compilation of drabbles - **Spread the HiroxBrooklyn love!**

* * *

**Trust**

Brooklyn had learned from experience that one could never trust easily, if at all. He still had trouble trusting others, but not for that reason. It was due to the fact that he had given so much of his trust to Hiro, he wasn't sure if he had anymore left to give.

**Lucky**

When they were out together, Brooklyn couldn't help but feel as if he was the luckiest person who ever lived.

**Reassurance**

Just to make sure that no one dared to make passes at his blue haired lover, Brooklyn made sure that everyone the two knew was in a romantic relationship. As a result, everyone was sent to psychological therapy as soon as word of Grandpa Granger's and Mr. Dickinson's relationship got out.

**Birthday**

Brooklyn did not particularly enjoy birthday parties. In fact, the only thing that had made his eighteenth the least bit enjoyable was the fact that, at the end of the night, he would be losing something rather than gaining something. (1)

**Thankfulness**

When Brooklyn accidentally walked into Hiro's workout and spotted his coach in all his highly muscular, toned, six-abed, sweat lined glory – he quietly thanked God for allowing Mr. and Mrs. Granger to give birth to the vision of perfection in front of him. Later, he also thanked God for the soft mat that had cushioned his fall as he had fainted in the gym, positively red-faced.

* * *

**(1)** Haha, yeah, no idea what the legal age in Japan is (sweat drop) 

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! _Toodles_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Do **NOT **own Beyblade

**Pairing**: HiroxBrooklyn (in case some of you haven't caught on to that yet)

Man, haven't updated this in a while huh? Well, **spread the HiroxBrooklyn love!** And, not to worry all, just because I have not updated this for some time doesn't mean that my love for the pairing has waned in the slightest! This pairing is featured in another one of my stories, a multi-chapter fic entitled "I Won't Say I'm in Love." I'm still dedicated ya'll!

* * *

**Hair**

Brooklyn loved to run his fingers through Hiro's hair. He also loved the fact that he was the only one with said privilege.

**Promise**

Brooklyn waited, day and night, night and day...Days, weeks, months, years, all passed away. The seasons changed before his eyes. The people around him grew and learned and made mistakes. He made many new friends but never settled for another lover. Because he remembered his promise. His promise to return.

**Kiss**

Hiro was a passionate kisser. He held him tightly, arms encircling his back and waist, pulling him so close that they almost became one. Mouth over mouth, tongues entangling, heated breathes, nibbles and bites and flushed skin. It was unforgettable every time, and always left Brooklyn with his legs quivering beneath him.

**Valentine**

Brooklyn had always taken Valentine's Day as a silly tradition. Nothing but a money making scheme by cards and candy companies, bathed in sugary goodness and fluffy hearts, pretending to be a special day dedicated to gushy human love between hormonally crazed high schoolers and the chance to flaunt to the world the fact that you were in a romantic relationship.

But at the end of the day, when Hiro invited him to curl up together in a large, fluffy blanket to drink cocoa and watch a nice movie, Brooklyn decided that perhaps the day wasn't as bad as he had first perceived.

**Rain**

Brookyln felt his breath hitch in his throat. Hiro stood there, in the pouring rain wearing a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans, completely soaked through and through while his blue bangs hung down, framing the sharp contours of his face. The shirt was wet to the point that it was see through, showing Hiro's chiseled, muscular upper body. It wasn't just that though...It was the look. The look Hiro had upon his face at that moment. Staring up at the sky, as if he had just had an epiphany.

Walking up to him, Brooklyn placed a hand on his arm, "Hiro, what is it?"

Turning his head Brooklyn's way, Hiro met his eyes, "I love you."

**Hurt**

Brooklyn had hurt many in the past. He had crushed them, torn their lives into shreds, destroyed dreams. Due to that knowledge, what hurt the most was thinking that he would never be good enough for Hiro.

**Happy**

Today, as he reached the end of the aisle and looked into that handsome, oh-so-familiar face, with all of their friends surrounding them and watching the most important day of their lives unfold. The moment when those warm hands cupped his own, and gently placed the ring onto his finger. The instant that the words, "I do." passed his lips. At the end, when their lips met.

He could say, that he was truly happy.


End file.
